Maître de mon destin
by Mione59
Summary: Et si le cursus sorcier durait deux ans ? Et si Harry et Hermione se connaissaient avant d'entrer à Poudlard ? Et si une prophétie dirigait leur vie ? Et si Snape jouait un rôle important ? Et si vous veniez me lire ?


**Maître de mon destin.**

**Disclaimer : Je précise en passant que tous les personnages sont à J. ... j'suis trop déçue de ne pas être leur créatrice, surtout Snape...^^**

**Rating : Pour l'instant je pense T, mais cela peut changer par la suite ...**

**Genre : Romance **

**Couple : Severus Snape/Hermione Granger**

**Voilà ma toute première fic ... bonne lecture ... **

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur Londres, laissant filtrer ses rayons à travers les rideaux d'une des chambres du 12 square Grimmaurd, tirant doucement une jeune fille d'un sommeil apparemment léger.

La personne allongée dans les draps verts ouvrit les yeux, deux yeux noisette brillants de malice et d'impatience.

Ceux-ci rencontrèrent un miroir situé à côté du lit et la bouche de la jeune fille se tordit en une grimace démonstrative.

Cela faisait depuis l'âge de 11 ans qu'elle s'évertuait à coiffer ses cheveux frisés tous les matins mais, jusque là, ça avait tout d'une perte de temps.

Hermione Granger, future élève de l'école de sorcellerie la plus connue au monde, Poudlard, essayait vainement d'aplatir sa tignasse à grand renfort d'eau et de coups de peigne.

Ce fut dans cette activité que Remus Lupin, loup-garou de son état, la trouva.

Il eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-peiné mais essaya tout de même de la raisonner.

-Allons Mione, tu sais très bien que plus tu y toucheras, pire ce sera. Franchement, pourquoi passes-tu autant de temps à maudire la chance que tu as ?

-La chance ? Tu te fiches de moi Remus ?! Qu'y a-t-il comme chance à avoir des cheveux comme les miens ?

-Moi je trouve que ça te va très bien, mais en attendant, si tu ne te dépêches pas de descendre prendre ton petit déjeuner, Harry et Sirius auront tout englouti, goinfres come ils sont.

-Tu as raison, dit-elle avec un sourire, je m'habille et j'arrive, essaie de me garder un peu de céréales.

-Cela ne va pas être facile…

OoOoOoO

-Salut Mione, lança un jeune homme brun à l'arrivée d'Hermione dans la cuisine.

-Salut Harry, répondit la brune en serrant son meilleur ami dans ses bras, où est Sirius ?

-Parti charger la voiture. Il a dit que si on devait attendre que Remus le fasse, on pouvait attendre longtemps.

-Il exagère ! Alors prêt à faire sa grande rentrée à Poudlard ?

-Oui, depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment. J'espère seulement ne pas être à Serpentard, je ne veux pas faire partie de cette maison, je la laisse aux fils de mangemorts.

-Ouais et ben moi j'aimerais bien les voir ces fils à papa, leur dire ma façon de penser.

-Hermione, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas faire ça ! S'ils te reconnaissent comme étant la fille de Judith et Anthony, s'en est fini de nous deux !

-Je sais, je sais, marmonna la jeune fille, mais dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, je leur montrerais de quoi je suis capable !

Harry soupira de lassitude.

Bien sur, il comprenait sa meilleure amie, ces pourris avaient détruits sa vie.

Les parents d'Hermione étaient des aurors pour le compte de l'organisation secrète luttant contre Lord Voldemort : L'Ordre du Phénix.

Ils se faisaient passer pour des mangemorts afin de recueillir des informations sur les différents plans que le cerveau dégénéré du Seigneur des Ténèbres échafaudait à longueur de journée et qui visaient les membres de L'Ordre.

Seulement, au cours d'une attaque imprévue, Judith et Anthony Granger, alia Alexandra et Adrian Sum chez les mangemorts, avaient été découverts en essayant de sauver un de leurs amis.

A force de les torturer, Voldemort avait fini par découvrir l'existence d'une petite fille, leur fille.

Son brillant cerveau ramolli avait alors eut l'idée de capturer l'enfant, ce que ses serviteurs s'étaient empressés de faire.

Voldemort avait perçu une très forte aura magique autour du bébé et s'était lié à lui à l'aide d'un sortilège inconnu.

Les deux étoiles présentes dans le bas du dos de la jeune fille représentaient la marque qui la liait au mage noir et qui devait permettre à ce dernier de contrôler une partie des pouvoirs de la petite un peu plus tard.

Voldemort avait prévu de garder l'enfant et de s'occuper de son éducation mais Anthony Granger en avait décidé autrement. Il avait difficilement réussi à enlever sa fille et à la confier à Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, qui avait accouru.

Dumbledore avait confié la petite à Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, deux amis des Granger. Hermione avait alors deux ans.

Elle avait vite été rejointe par Harry Potter dont les parents avaient été exécutés par des mangemorts et qui avait le même âge qu'elle.

A partir de là, ils étaient devenus inséparables.

Mais quelque chose avait encore chamboulé leur bonheur instable.

En effet, Dumbledore avait annoncé à Hermione la mort de ses parents et la découverte d'une prophétie concernant apparemment les deux meilleurs amis. A ce moment là, ils avaient douze ans.

Cela datait de plus de cinq ans et pourtant Harry se rappelait des mots exacts qui s'étaient échappés de la sphère.

Le duo de perles sera le seul à pouvoir vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ses membres seront de sexe opposé et nés tous les deux le même jour, à la même heure amis à deux saisons d'intervalle.

L'un d'entre eux sera marqué peu après sa naissance et naîtra de parents serviteurs, l'autre naîtra lors de la mort de l'un de ses géniteurs.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se liera à l'un d'entre eux au point de ne plus pouvoir vivre sans lui.

Le lien devra être brisé avec l'aide d'un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que ce dernier ait une chance d'être vaincu lors du combat final.

A partir de ce texte, ils avaient beaucoup parlé, énormément réfléchi et très peu dormi mais avec l'aide de Dumbledore, ils avaient fini par être sûr que la prophétie concernait les deux adolescents.

La mère d'Harry était morte en le mettant au monde, ils étaient tous les deux nés le 7, Hermione en Décembre, Harry quant à lui en Juillet et à 22h.

De plus, avec la marque de la jeune fille, ils avaient compris qu'ils formaient le duo de perles.

Ils avaient eu besoin d'un long temps d'acceptation mais avaient fini par accepter, bien qu'ils n'aient pas le choix, leur rôle.

Il leur restait cependant des points à éclaircir comme l'identité du serviteur qui devrait les aider.

Mais Harry avait la conviction que toutes les réponses qu'ils cherchaient se trouvaient à Poudlard.

* * *

**Voilà voilà mon tout premier chapitre, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, laissez moi des reviews et à très bientôt pour la suite, enfin si vous la voulez … **


End file.
